


California King Bed

by sarcastic_dandelion



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rihanna - Freeform, Songfic, namjin - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_dandelion/pseuds/sarcastic_dandelion
Summary: Jin and Namjoon are as close as they could possibly be...until they aren't.Fic based off of "California King Bed" by Rihanna, and requested by my fabulous reader and_prisca! Enjoy!





	California King Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopera/gifts).



Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close…

Anywhere and everywhere in the tiny yet posh apartment they shared, Jin and Namjoon spent hours curling up together, feeling each other’s warmth and cherishing each other’s presence. Since they had first met, many years ago when they were both just small children, they had been connected at the hip. Everything about them seemed to fit perfectly together. Although they were two separate people with two very separate personalities, it was almost as if they shared the same heart, mind, and soul. Together, they were one. And nearly twenty year later, when they were both grown-up men with grown-up lives, grown-up faces, and grown-up personalities, nothing had changed. They had been like this for a metaphorical forever. How could they end it now?

Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us…

Teary eyes and late nights. Any other five words could not describe the way Namjoon and Jin had been living for the past few days better than those. Lying together in their big, plush bed, an uncomfortable silence fell on top of them like a heavy blanket filled with feathers the weight of bricks.

“Do you have to go?” Jin sniffed quietly, eyes welling up with salty tears that poured down his flushed cheeks. Namjoon hated seeing him like this. He reached out and cupped his cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell. 

“Yes,” he said sadly, referring to the fact that in just a few short weeks, he would be moving to California in pursuit of a career as a top musician. “It’s my only shot. I promise you though, we’ll still be together, no matter how far away I am. And when I get this job, the first thing I’ll do is buy us a big house where we can live, and I’ll get you anything you could ever ask for. We’ll be so happy. I promise.”

“Okay,” Jin smiled weakly, sniffling once more. 

“But I’m serious Jin, no matter where I am, we will always be as close as we are right now. Okay?” Namjoon said comfortingly. Despite the tears still falling, Jin silently nodded and laid still, remaining quiet until he heard soft snores escaping Namjoon’s lips.

Taking a deep breath, Jin reached out and caressed the top of his head and sighed, uncertainty filling his gut to the brim.

“How can we be so close when it feels like you’re already so far away?”


End file.
